silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Liar Girl
is the season premiere of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Relay Race The castaways will be in teams of two. The first person will race through an obstacle course to tag in their partner. Their partner will then untie a series of bags and throw balls ten targets. The first person to knock down all ten wins for their duo. Winner: Gordon, Kyary Story Day 1 Luke P arrived in Green Island, Taiwan on a boat to introduce the twenty-four new All-Star Survivor players competing for a chance to win the title of Sole Survivor and a million dollars. The players were divided into duos, partnered with another person from their original season. All on separate ships, they had no idea who else was playing. The boats each arrived at their respective beaches, letting all the duos off and leaving. At Barry and Mileena's beach, the two were not thrilled to be working with each other again. Mileena blatantly told Barry that she would have to vote him out quickly. Barry began working to set up a small camp, but Mileena figured it would be a waste of time, since they would probably be divided into tribes soon. IA and Lily arrived at their beach, hugging each other happily, knowing they would work together once again. IA and Lily sat at the beach, taking guesses at who else would be playing. They concluded that Miku and Luka would be back from their season, agreeing to oust them this time. Glinda and Valjean arrived on their beach, as Glinda instantly took to reclining. Valjean scouted out the perimeter, seeing everything around them. Bruce and Chuck arrived on their beach, greeting each other before getting straight to work. After working on their small camp, Bruce and Chuck pondered how long they would be living on the same beach. Kyary and Ramsay reached their beach, happy to be reunited. As they walked around to get a feel of the place, they discussed strategy and sticking together. Lancelot and Morgan hiked around their beach, as Lancelot checked the surroundings and insisted that Morgan rest. Corphish and Mudkip did not touch their beach, both preferring to stick in the water. They were the only two to have abandoned their boat at sea and swim the rest of the way. Mudkip was wary of Corphish, remembering his vicious gameplay. Goro and Reptile reached their beach, and instantly practiced sparring with one another to get the blood running. After the match, Reptile swore loyalty to Goro. Arriving on their beach, Ron refused to speak to Tammy 1. She did not mind, as she expected it. Ignoring Tammy 1, Ron began building a shelter for himself. Tammy 1 told him not to bother, since they wouldn't be on that beach for long, but he continued to ignore her. Reaching their beach, Luka and Miku embraced each other. The friends talked about how great it was to be back and all the things they wanted to do in their new season. Bass and Leifang arrived on their beach, as Bass instantly shouted in excitement toward the wilderness, prompting Leifang to giggle. Finally, Kano and MAYU arrived at their beach. They both instantly got to talking with each other and working hard, both admiring the other's strength. Kano and MAYU set up camp and wore themselves out, taking a break and joking with one another. Day 2 Lancelot watched Morgan awake on their tribe, having stayed up all night and let her sleep in the small shelter that he built. While Goro went out fishing, Reptile collected food from the nearby forest, not being picky about eating insects. Luka and Miku awoke, having slept on the sand. Luka attempted to go fishing with a spear she carved, as Miku watched. Ultimately, Luka failed to catch anything. Meanwhile, Barry had a lot more success with fishing, bringing a pack of fish back to camp. When he got back, he noticed Mileena was not there. Mileena was out in the wilderness searching for an advantage. When she failed to find any, she returned to camp and told Barry what she was doing. Corphish and Mudkip slept in the water, still having not stepped foot on land. They played around and made small talk, working out and preparing for their first challenge. Valjean worked hard to build up a shelter and keep it from collapsing, while Glinda insisted that it was a waste of time. Valjean assured her that momentary comfort can go a long way. Kano and MAYU did some fishing together, both catching their fair share. The two started a playful argument debating who caught more, which MAYU won, but Kano claimed that his fish had more substance. Bass and Leifang started their day with a workout session, making sure that they would be in shape for the upcoming challenges. Bass worried that they did not have enough protein to work on. Bruce spent the morning trying to make fire, succeeding with little trouble. Chuck was out hunting, but could not find any animals. Carving a spear, he decided to go fishing. In good time, he returned with a bundle of fish. Ron had built an entire shelter in the span of a couple hours, something that annoyed Tammy 1. Ron grumbled about the lack of food, but Tammy 1 told him to settle down, as it would only worsen as the days went by. IA and Lily bonded by meditating together, preparing for the havoc that would soon unfold. Having started a fire with little difficulty, Ramsay began cooking fish that he caught. He gave Kyary cooking lessons as he roasted the fish over the fire. Day 3 All twenty-four castaways gathered to meet Luke for their first Immunity challenge. Many laughs and intense glares were passed as everyone saw the others they would be playing with for the first time. Luke announced a major twist of the season: They would compete with their partners for Immunity, and then all twenty-four contestants would attend Tribal Council together to vote out two people. Everyone gasped in both fear and excitement at this new twist. Mileena, Leifang, Bruce, Corphish, Glinda, Kyary, Reptile, Miku, Lily, MAYU, Lancelot, and Tammy 1 started off the relay for their duos. Due to her nimbleness, Kyary made it through first and allowed Ramsay to begin the second part. Lancelot and Glinda fell behind, while Tammy 1 refused to start the challenge to prevent Ron from winning Immunity. MAYU made after Kyary, allowing Kano to start. Leifang and Lily then made it, allowing Bass and IA to begin. Reptile made it next, allowing Goro to go. Mileena, Bruce, Corphish,and Miku struggled to get past the same obstacle. Mileena eventually pulled ahead and finished, allowing Barry to start throwing. However, Ramsay had a heavy lead and managed to knock down all the targets, winning Immunity for himself and Kyary. Luke placed two necklaces around Kyary and Ramsay's necks, ensuring that they would be immune for the full cast Tribal. He then gave the contestants directions to their new camp, where equipment was waiting for them. They only had a couple hours to figure out who to vote. With excitement and tension both high, the twenty-four castaways returned to camp. Returning to camp, everybody greeted each other warmly. However, it wasn't meant to last. Kano was the first to get to work, bringing Goro and Reptile together to discuss voting. MAYU was brought into Kano, Goro, and Reptile's trio, naming themselves "The Mortal Kombatants." They agreed to target Mileena first. Meanwhile; Bruce brought Barry, Bass, and Chuck into a foursome of four tough men to reach a conclusion. They also had their hearts set on Mileena. Word began spreading around camp that Mileena was the prime target. When word got to her, she went to Barry for help. Luka and Miku came together with IA and Lily to settle their differences from their past season. Luka suggested bringing in MAYU and creating a Vocaloid alliance, but IA and Lily were still iffy on trusting the duo. Miku then dropped a bombshell by stating that she wants to vote out the arrogant Corphish. Miku talked to Bruce and Chuck about voting Corphish, before bringing it up to MAYU and bringing her into the quintuplet alliance. Bruce and Chuck debated it with Barry and Bass, before Bass mentioned it to Ron. Ron, however, had other intentions to vote out Tammy 1. Tammy 1, just like Ron, campaigned against him. She spoke to Morgan, Mileena, and Mudkip about it. The four women talked it through, but Barry and Mileena were now unsure. Morgan talked to Lancelot, who in turn talked to Ron. Mudkip told Corphish that his name came up, prompting the crab to target Mileena. The Pokemon went to Ramsay and Valjean, but the two men found themselves confused. Ramsay and Valjean met up with their partners Kyary and Glinda to form a pact. They concluded that the four names being thrown out were Corphish, Mileena, Ron, and Tammy 1. The castaways met Luke at an extra large Tribal Council, dipping their torches into the fire to get light. Tammy 1 called out Ron for targeting her, which Ron owned up to. Luka and Miku openly stated that they would be voting Corphish, inviting the others to join them. However, Corphish made his case by arguing that Mileena was far more of a villain than him. Mileena then snapped back and argued with the crab, starting a ruckus at Tribal Council. When the air calmed, Luke explained the rules. Each contestant would put two votes in the urn, each with a different name. He would tally the votes and give the final result, without reading every single vote. With that, they began. With the most votes in Survivor history ever cast a single Tribal, Luke tallied them and gave the results. Corphish and Tammy 1 cast their votes for Ron and Mileena, with Morgan casting her votes for Corphish and Mileena. Everyone else cast their votes for Corphish and Tammy 1, sealing the deal and eliminating the two from the game. Luke snuffed the torches of Corphish and Tammy 1 in that order, before stating that the intensity of the vote was only a preview of the horrors to come. The twenty-two surviving castaways grabbed their torches and returned to their massive camp for the night. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running